(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a continuous-medium transport device, and an image forming system.
(ii) Related Art
For example, in an image forming apparatus, a continuous medium continuously extending in the transport direction is sometimes transported, and the continuous medium sometimes breaks during transportation. If breakage of the continuous medium is not detected, the continuous medium continues to be transported while remaining divided by the breakage. This may complicate a restoring operation to be performed later.